


Perchance to dream

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, hatoful boyfic, quail boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nageki went away to school, Hitori was free to be happy. At least for a little while.</p><p>Guidebook/backstory spoilers. Written before playing full HoliStar, so possibly non-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to dream

Hitori lay beside Kazuaki, memorizing every feature of that sleeping face in the early morning light. The sun was barely rising, filtering a faint haze of radiance through the curtains. As it brightened, it brought into focus the long honey-golden lashes, the tousled hair, the sweet vulnerable mouth… it had been so long since Hitori had felt so happy and at peace, without being constantly gnawed by worries and fear.

At the orphanage, he’d grown into a sort of happiness, knowing that the younger children trusted and relied upon him— but at the same time, it had been a strain to bear that constant burden of responsibility. After that, there had been shock and sorrow, and then the same inner conflict of trust and responsibility intensifying around Nageki. As the only two survivors, they’d had no one left in the world except each other. He loved Nageki, but he didn’t want to be the only person in Nageki’s life. If anything happened to Hitori, how could Nageki possibly survive?

But now Nageki had found a safe haven at St. Pigeonation’s, with everything provided for— specialized medical care, a chance to make new friends, a far better education than Hitori could’ve provided by himself at home— and Hitori could live for himself at last.

Kazuaki shifted in his sleep, burrowing his head into the pillow and away from the sharpening sunbeam. Tenderly, Hitori moved closer, blocking the light with the shadow of his shoulders and cradling Kazuaki’s face against his heart. Without opening his eyes, Kazuaki slid one arm around his waist, nestling into the warmth of his body.

It was a hopeful spring morning, and Hitori felt nearly dizzy with happiness. He hoped that he could stay this happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago; posting in honor of Tragic Quail Boyfriends Day, since 8 December was the date on which Hitori "assisted" Kazuaki's suicide after Nageki's death.


End file.
